bakatotestfandomcom-20200222-history
Me, True Colors and A Man's Dignity!
'Me, True Colors and A Man's Dignity! ' is the 4th episode of ''Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu Nii '' Anime and 17th episode overall. It first aired on July 29, 2011. Yuuji Sakamoto and Akihisa Yoshii are trapped in their own card game named "I doubt it!", after Himeji Mizuki was turned drunk by the alcohol filled-chocolate. Together with Shouko Kirishima, they want to win the game, trying to see the duo naked! Meanwhile, the Principal wanted to test the "Run Test" to the 8 students, but it ended from the unexpected ! Starting with, the Shoukanjuus can talk! Summary The first part starts Himeji asking Akihisa Yoshii if she wins then will he wear a girl's uniform. Akihisa tries to ignore this but Himeji keeps asking that. Then the episode goes back one hour. There, Akihisa asks Yuuji Sakamoto that if he wants to play a card game called "I doubt it!". Then, Akihisa, Hideyoshi Kinoshita and Kouta Tsuchiya joins and start playing the game by using their own "Class 2-F" rule. Suddenly, Himeji enters and Akihisa asks her why she is still in the school. Himeji tells she was helping a teacher and as a reward, she got a box of chocolate. Himeji then tells them eat these chocolates instead of playing "I doubt it!". Continuing with the game, Hideyoshi lost and as the rule, he should be naked. Hideyoshi starts to undress but becomes senseless by Himeji's sudden actions. Himeji says she will play instead of Hideyoshi. Thinking confusedly, Akihisa tries to know what happened to Himeji and saw that the chocolate was filled with alcohol that made her "drunk". Out of nowhere, Himeji also make Kouta become senseless. Yuuji then said that since Hideyoshi and Kouta are "tired" and there are only two players left, meaning the game will be pointless. Opposing, Himeji then says there are "still" four players and suddenly indicates Shouko Kirishima which makes Yuuji surprised. To make it finish once and for all, they tried to play "I doubt it!" once more. Unto the end, the boys lose the battle. The 2nd part starts when the principal wanting to do "A test run for summoned beings". Others opposing, the principal says she will give meal tickets and library cards that made them all. Everyone was surprised, so they all agreed. Before she left, the principal mentioned that she will set up a summoning field covering the whole school. She then says Kouta, Akihisa, Yuuji, Hideyoshi and Minami will participate and leaves. Then the all girls and boys gathered and says let's get to work. Hideyoshi and Kouta first summoned themselves. And surprisingly, their shoukanjuu can talk. Everyone also notices that summons are telling their master's secrets, starting with Hideyoshi telling that it was the third time a boy confessing to "him". Meanwhile, from out of nowhere, Aiko Kudou with Shouko Kirishima appeared. Knowing what the shoukanjuus can do, Aiko again teases Tsuchiya. Instead of Tsuchiya denying any interest, his Being told that all that was on Tsuchiya's mind. On the other side, Minami's being suddenly wanted to sit down on Akihisa's laps which got Minami blushing and somewhat irritated since her being is not following her orders. This then confuses Yoshii and in the end, he got a smack from Minami. Himeji, curious as ever, wanted to know Akihisa's secrets, so, she tried to make Yoshii tell a word that has "Summon" to call his being. So Kirishima and Himeji somehow forced Akihisa and Yuuji to summon themselves because the girl's wanted to know their secrets. Then later the principal comes and sees that everything is messed up. The 2nd part ends Hiromi Nakabayashi from "E" class asks out Kubo Toshimitsu from "A" class, but Kubo declines Nakabayashi's request after their shoukanjuu show up. Trivia *This adaption takes a different timeline from the original light novel. * In the light novels, when Hideyoshi told the punishment game to Himeji, many other F-Class students suddenly appeared. In the end of the test run for summoned beings, the principal was attacked by everyone's summoned beings. *In one scene when Akihisa is playing I doubt it, one of the cards of hearts that he slams in the table has a logo of Mini Stop imprinted on it. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes